Ninjas and Samurais
by guardgirlgab
Summary: Just another Gabbie and Haley adventure


(Time: Old Japan)(we're samurai's daughters and we were threatened by ninja's)(Alfred is Gabbie's bodyguard)

Gabbie: Al...I'm scared

Alfred: It's alright! The hero will protect you!

Haley: I hate being stuck inside...

Gabbie: Me too

Haley: *sighs* I wish I could go outside and ride Umi (horse) although mother said that women shouldn't act like farmers.

Gabbie: I don't care what she says!

Haley: (sits up) did you here that? (it's getting darker)

Gabbie: y-ya. What was it?

Haley: I don't kn- (horse whinnies like its frightened) Umi! (runs to horse stalls)

Gabbie: (hears a noise) A-Al can you go see what that was?

Alfred: Yeah. I will (goes out)

Haley: shh. It's ok Umi...(pets black stallion) what is it? What has you scared?

Gabbie: AHHH!

Haley: (hears something behind her and turns around) what? (Umi whinnies) who's there?

Gabbie: I hate being scared!

(There's a ninja with Haley)

Ninja:...

Haley: (Umi kicks at the stall door)

Gabbie:ALLLFREEEEED!

Alfred: (runs in) aw, crap.

(Ninja and him start fighting)

Haley: (grabs Gabbie's hand and runs out) come on!

Gabbie: I'm scared!

Haley: me too! (Sees a closet) lets hide here!

Gabbie: O-ok

Haley: (we hide in the closet...all goes quiet)

Gabbie: uh-oh

Haley: (shadow walks by under door and stops)

Gabbie: (gasp)

Haley: (door comes open, it's a nijaaaaaaa!)

Gabbie: (gasps again)

Haley: go away! (Goes to punch him but he grabs Haley's hand and pulls her over his shoulder)

Gabbie: (goes to run away)

Haley: Gabbie! (Another one grabs her too)

Gabbie: (screams)

(We black out and wake up blindfolded)

Gabbie: why is it dark?

Haley: where...where are we?

?: you're with us

Gabbie: who's 'us'?

?: Our ninja clan.

Gabbie: grr

Haley: You ninjas are so cowardly! You blindfold us cause you're afraid- (blindfolds are taken off sharply)

Gabbie: (glares)

Ninja:...(is secretly Japan)

Gabbie: who are you?

Ninja: it's not something you need too know.

Gabbie: You tell me who you are and what you want?!

Ninja: (narrows eyes) silence...before I have to make you.

Gabbie: FINE

Ninja: ... (Silently glares)

Haley who are you anyway?

Gabbie: Exactly what I want to know!

Ninja: You'll find out soon enough

Haley: (mutters) if only I had my katana...

Gabbie: what do you want?

Ninja: (waits patiently)

Haley: what are you waiting for?

Ninja: are you always this curious?

Haley: yup

Gabbie: yes she is now tell us!

Ninja: fine! I'm waiting for my fellow ninja to come back...

Gabbie: Fine!

Haley: (stares at him) why do ninjas do this?... Do the Samurai really treat you unfairly?

Ninja: yes! Now hush!

Haley: (tries to sit patiently) uni uni unicorns lalalalalala la

Gabbie: (starts laughing)

Haley: I love unicorns...lalala...I'm bored

Gabbie: stupid ninjas

Ninja: silence! (another ninja comes suddenly and whispers in his ear he nods and grabs our wrist)

Gabbie: What the heck! Let go!

Ninja: (clutches tighter) we're traveling further up the mountains

Gabbie: (whines) Why?

Ninja: No. Whining. (Shoves us forward) walk!

Gabbie: ugh

(We start walking up the mountain)

Haley: (falls and trips) ow! (Clutches ankle)

Gabbie: are you ok?

Haley: (tries to stand up but falls) my ankle...it hurts...

Gabbie: you have to help her!

Ninja: (looks at Haley, then picks her up bridal style) keep walking!

Gabbie: fine!

Haley: (is blushing a lot)

Ninja: are you ok?

Haley: I'm fine...(blushes more)

Ninja: ok. We're here

Haley: Finally! Put me down

Gabbie: Finally

Ninja: (places Haley down)

Haley: I'm hungry!

Gabbie: Me too

Ninja: (glares and hands us some food) eat. Rest. You're going to need it.

Gabbie: why?

Ninja: no questions! Do as I say!

Gabbie: Fine!

Haley: it's cold...(rubs arms)

Gabbie: Mhmmm

Haley: you're not going to let us freeze are you?

Gabbie: hmmm?

Ninja: (rolls eyes and pulls out blanket) Share. Sleep

Gabbie: (yawn) Ok.

Haley: (looks at him) you're not going to sleep?

Ninja: no. I have to watch you

Haley: ok. (yawns and snuggles into Gabbie)

Gabbie: mmm warm

Ninja: (stares)

Haley: what are you staring at?

Ninja: n-nothing

Haley: falls asleep

(Le time skip to morning)

Gabbie: (mumbles in sleep) Where are you Al?

Haley: (rolls over in sleep and hits Gabbie in the face)

Gabbie: Owww

Haley: (mumbles)...butterfly...Emm...ninja...

Gabbie: Al come find me...

Ninja: (kicks us gently) Getup

Haley: mmmmm...Ninja...(still asleep)

Gabbie: nu uh (curls up)

Ninja: (pulls us up) Get. Up.

Gabbie: FINE!

Haley: (ankle is still hurt and starts to fall) ah!

Gabbie: (catches you) you ok?

Haley: yeah. My ankle still hurts...

Ninja: (pulls us into the cave) Come.

Gabbie: SHE'S STILL HURT!

Ninja: (glares at Gabbie and picks Haley up) Happy?

Gabbie: yes!

Ninja: (sighs) we're almost there...

Gabbie: good!

Haley: closer to where...?

Ninja: where we'll meet Alfred.

Gabbie: Alfred?

Ninja: Of course then we'll escape the ninjas

Gabbie: but I thought you were a ninja? I'm confused

Haley: me too

Ninja: I was sent to infiltrate the ninjas. That way, I would be able to get information. In his case I can save you.

Gabbie: oh

Haley: wait... I know you

Ninja: (dips head away) no... You don't

Haley: (reaches for his mask) yes I do!

Ninja: (gasp)

Haley: (pulls off his mask) K-Kiku!?

Kiku: y-ya

Haley: But... You were just a servant...and you save me

Kiku: I had to

Gabbie: Where's Alfred?

Alfred: Hey! (runs to us and hugs Gabbie) I'm so glad you're ok...

Gabbie: (starts crying) I was so scared

Alfred: shhhh...it's ok, I'm here

Haley: (suddenly hugs Kiku)

Gabbie: (continues to cry)

Kiku: I'm sorry I had to be mean to you

Haley: it's okay...I felt safe, actually. I think I knew it was you all along..

Kiku: R-rearly

Haley: y-ya

Alfred: Gabbie...it's alright! The Hero's here!

Gabbie: I thought you didn't make it

Alfred: Well I WAS sorta knocked out by a ninja, but We knew, Kiku knew where their hide out was. So we took them out while Kiku kept you safe.

Gabbie: oh (sniffles) Thank you Kiku

Kiku: You're welcome, now lets take you home.

Gabbie: (sniffles) ok

(Le time skip: at the house)

Gabbie: (cuddling with Al) You're my hero!

Alfred: You bet I am!

Haley:...Kiku?

Kiku: hmm?

Haley: (hug tackles him) I...really like you...

Kiku: I-I rike you too

Haley: r-really?

Kiku: of course

Haley: (snuggles into him)

Gabbie: Hey Al?

Alfred: Huh? What is it?

Gabbie: I love you

Alfred: I love you too (kisses your forehead)

Gabbie: (Blushes)

Alfred: (smiles) I have for a long time

Gabbie: Really?

Alfred: yeah...I wasn't sure If you did though, so I waited

Gabbie: Oh really? You should have told me earlier

Alfred: :)

***I don't own any of the Hetalia Characters but I wsh I owned Alfred and Haley wishes she owned Japan. Comments are appreciated.***


End file.
